


hospitals suck but leo isn't so bad

by whatismylifelol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hospital Sex, M/M, Making Out, Smut, light angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismylifelol/pseuds/whatismylifelol
Summary: Leo decides to pay Eichi a visit in the hospital and lift his spirit a little.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	hospitals suck but leo isn't so bad

The hospital was Eichi’s least favourite place to be. One might assume that he is used to it but rather it only gets more difficult to endure the loneliness of being held up in a hospital room. Eichi has been sickly for as long as he can remember, the hospital is like a second home at this point as sad as it is. A second home which he hates. It isn’t fun being hooked to an IV or oxygen mask; maybe, just maybe he might be able to endure it better if he didn’t feel so alone. He didn’t get too many visitors. He doesn’t have many friends to begin with for obvious reasons so maybe no one really feels the need or importance to visit him. Even if anyone did want to visit, his parents didn’t really want anyone coming by, insisting that he needs to rest. It’s not like they spend much time with him either. In all, he was just sick and tired of this routine. 

It has been a week since Eichi was admitted to the hospital. He had overworked himself and Keito found him passed out at his desk in the student council room. Luckily he recovered rather quickly, however, his family thought it would be best that he spend a few more days in recovery. Eichi thought it was completely uncalled for. He didn’t need an IV nor did he need to be hooked up to machines anymore neither. It was just him, in his private hospital room reading by his lonesome self. The curtains are drawn, though it didn’t matter since it’s past sunset. The room is empty, not a single sound besides the rustling of paper and Eichi’s sighs as he starts getting bored of that too. However, the silence is short-lived as the door to the room opens and Eichi is greeted with an obnoxiously loud and cheerful voice which startles Eichi.

“Tenshi! Uchuu~” Leo greets him with his usual bright grin that could light up the entire room.

“Tsukinaga-kun, this is a hospital.” Eichi sighs, shaking his head. He closes the book he was reading, not really caring to save his page. “What are you doing here anyways? I told you over text that I will be discharged tomorrow and will return to school the following Monday.”

Leo rolls his eyes as Eichi lectures him. He closes the door, even locking it before he makes his way over and sits on the edge of the bed. “I don’t like hospitals yet I came all the way over here to keep you company so you wouldn’t be sad and bored!” Leo insists with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest in a childlike manner. “Hmph, I thought you’d be happier to see me! Boo you!”

“I repeat, Tsukinaga-kun, this is a hospital, please keep it down before someone on the floor complains and has you thrown out.” Eichi sighs but can’t contain his smile at Leo’s thoughtfulness. “However, I do appreciate that you came all this way for my sake.”

Leo beams at that, he rests his hands against the soft mattress of the bed as he leans in, giving Eichi a gentle yet sweet peck to his lips. Of course Leo came in consideration towards Eichi being all alone, but he did miss him as well. School isn’t the same without him, it sucked not being able to see him every day so he decided to drop in and pay him a visit. It’s strange, even after everything they had been through in the previous year, he still sees in himself to miss this blockhead. 

“However, might I ask how you convinced the nurses to allow you to come in?” Eichi asks. He did have a private room so visiting hours didn’t really concern him, but they were still skeptical about who they allowed in and what time, especially since it’s his parents' order. 

“Simple! I told them that I brought you homework so you wouldn’t fall behind on school stuff~ They can’t deny you your education!” Leo cheers and flops down on Eichi’s lap.

Eichi sighs, running his fingers through Leo’s locks. “We aren’t even in the same class and Keito already brought me my homework which I completed.”

“I know that, you blockhead!” Leo groans and pushes himself to sit up. He rests his hands on either side of Eichi and leans in close so his head was resting against Eichi’s shoulder. “I said that so they’d let me in! You really should be more grateful! Maybe I should just leave!!”

“Now now, I told you that I am very grateful that you came out of your way to visit me.” Eichi insists as he brushes his thumb against Leo’s plump lips that were in a pout. Gently grabbing his chin, Eichi tilts his head up and leans in to kiss his pouting lips. “Please don’t leave. I want you here.” He whispers and feels Leo’s lips curl into a smile against his. Thank God. 

Leo however didn’t stop right there despite his mood being lifted. He wraps his arms around Eichi’s neck when the blond tries pulling away, pulling him back in for another. This kiss was different, it’s more passionate, more demanding as Leo sits up and straddles Eichi’s lap. 

Eichi makes a noise of surprise but makes no effort in stopping or pushing Leo off. Instead, his hands find their way to the small of Leo’s back to keep him close as he gladly returns the kiss. It feels nice having Leo like this. He finally has his energy up after a long week and he missed little things that he would enjoy like Leo’s kisses. However, what Eichi thought was an innocent make out starts taking a turn when Leo slowly grinds his hips against his. “T-Tsukinaga-kun… we’re the hospital.” Eichi gasps out as he breaks the kiss; his cheeks scarlet as he closes his eyes when Leo repeats his actions.

“S’okay.. I locked the door.” Leo whispers as his fingers fumble the buttons on Eichi’s night shirt, undoing them one by one. 

“I-Is this the only reason you came here in the first place?” Eichi questions and tilts his head to the side in invitation when Leo’s lips find his throat. He shivers from Leo’s touch; the ginger’s hand on his now exposed chest though he still kept his shirt on him. 

“Mmm.. not the only reason.” Leo hums against his neck as he places slow open mouth kisses along Eichi’s pale skin. He struggles not to bite down, he struggles not to leave his marks into his skin. He knows Eichi won’t mind but he would rather not risk getting him in trouble. “I wanted to see you and keep you company.” Leo insists as he starts kissing further down his neck, along his collarbones and down his chest. “Just thought we could have a bit of fun while I’m here~” Leo sings as he gives one of his nipples a delicate lick, his eyes fixed on Eichi while his hand slips through the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and underwear. Leo clearly lacks any patience, but with the time and place he doesn’t want to waste any bit of the moment he has. 

Eichi closes his eyes and leans his head back when he feels Leo’s hand on him. He can feel the blood rushing to the soft tissues of his shaft as he starts getting harder under Leo’s touch. Just this alone feels heavenly; it probably could be from not being touched for a while but Eichi is definitely into it. Eichi was never too loud during sex, he was vocal to an extent but definitely not as much as Leo; right now, he is trying his best to contain his sounds given how exciting the situation was. He was never the kind to ever try anything so risque either but Leo was always adventurous and trying to push him further. “Tsukinaga-kun…” Eichi breathes out, gently biting down on his bottom lip to suppress his moans as Leo drags his palm along his shaft, keeping a painfully slow pace just to tease him a bit more. 

“It’s so exciting, isn’t it~” Leo singa as he slowly works his way down Eichi’s body. He uses his other hand to push apart Eichi’s legs before settling between them. “We’ve never done this anywhere besides your bedroom. The change of scenery makes it even more exciting~” Leo whispers as he kisses down his navel, stopping at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. 

“T-The longer you take the less time it gives us for this.” Eichi tries to sound composed but was definitely falling apart under Leo. He needs more, he was craving more. 

Leo is satisfied just hearing that, Eichi is easy to drag along into things and it’s clear that he is very much into this. “Mmm.. y’know I love teasing you.” Leo hums and sits up so he can remove Eichi’s bottoms and briefs. 

Eichi gasps as he feels the cold air against his erection. He can feel the mattress shift as Leo settles between his legs and Eichi props himself up on his elbows so he can watch Leo. 

Leo takes one of Eichi’s legs, bringing it around his shoulder as he slowly starts kissing and nipping along his inner thighs. Leo’s eyes meet with Eichi’s, giving a smirk as he rather harshly bites at his skin, he sucks hard, making Eichi hiss. “Mmm.. sorry~ it’s the only place I can leave marks and no one will see~” Leo hums and places an apologetic kiss to the spot which he knows will bruise. 

Eichi tries to be mad, he tries glaring at Leo but fails as he lets out a soft moan when he feels Leo drag his tongue up along the base of his arousal. Eichi lets out a gasp, throwing his head back as he grips the bedsheet with one hand and Leo’s hair with the other. He bites his lip, his toes curling in pleasure as Leo kisses up along his base before taking the tip into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck as he swishes his tongue along his slit. 

Leo hums as he grasps Eichi’s length with his hands, using them to gently stroke him just to tease the blond a little bit more. Seeing Eichi in this state of vulnerability was turning him on as well but he wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet. “Y’taste good, Tenshi~” Leo mumbles around his head as he slowly started sinking his mouth down onto his shaft. He breathes through his nose, using his mouth to pleasure and just drives Eichi insane. He finds the perfect combination of using his hands and his mouth as he starts bobbing his head. He uses his tongue to rub against the base of his shaft, his movements getting sloppy but felt every bit amazing to Eichi. Not to mention, Leo didn’t have a gag reflex either which is blessed. 

“Ah.. hah~” Eichi gasps out, he shuts his eyes tight and bites down on his sleeve to contain his moans. Last thing he wanted was a doctor or nurse overhearing and worrying, he didn’t want this to be over yet. Leo’s mouth however feels amazing against him, Eichi doesn’t want him to ever stop but the warmth spilling into his lower abdomen indicates that he will not last as long as he would like to. “T-Tsukinaga-kun-“ he moans softly, whimpering when he feels Leo’s mouth leave him. He opens his eyes only to be met with Leo crawling up over him and what a sight it was; his hair messy, his lips swollen and shining with his own salvia from the messy blow job. He doesn’t give Eichi a chance to say anything as he captures his lips in a deep heated kiss. Eichi kisses him back, not caring where Leo’s mouth had just been as their tongues brushed against each other, teeth clashing and Eichi desperately grabbing at Leo to keep him close. 

“Sorry, couldn’t let you cum just yet~ we aren’t done yet..” Leo mumbles against his lips as he wiggles out of his jeans and underwear. He straddles Eichi’s lap and grasps his cock, guiding it to his own entrance. 

“W-Wait, we didn’t prep you-“ Eichi feels a shiver down his spine as Leo pushes himself down onto Eichi’s length, slowly taking him in. Eichi gasps and grips Leo’s hips tight, trying his hardest not to snap his hips up into him. 

“Don’t need it.” Leo answers, biting down on his lip to hold back his moans and whispers as he is now seated fully on Eichi’s lap. He had prepared beforehand, knowing just well enough that they would not have the luxury of time here as they would in their bedrooms. Eichi is decently sized, and the initial stretch is still a bit painful and uncomfortable though that quickly subsides as Leo begins rocking his hips upwards. Leo pushes Eichi down when the other male tries rocking his hips to match his pace. “I don’t want my Tenshi straining himself~ he needs to rest so I will gladly do all the work..~” Leo whispers seductively as he moves upwards and snaps his hips down once again. Leo has to bite down on his bottom lip to contain his sounds as he starts moving at a rhythm. 

Eichi is in complete bliss, though he wants to be doing something. It was almost like Leo read his mind as he takes Eichi’s hand and pulls him to sit up and connects their lips together in a deep heated kiss. He wraps one arm around Leo’s waist, the other in his hair as he pulls Leo’s hair tie out, making Leo’s hair fall and beautifully frame his face. Eichi always did say that Leo has this feminine look to him. Never did he mean that in a disrespectful way, he finds Leo to be absolutely stunning and loves his sharp yet also soft features. He focuses completely on the beautiful expressions and sounds that Leo makes, his movements that drive him crazy and he can feel himself twitching inside of Leo. Eichi feels himself inching closer and closer, the familiar warmth and tightness pooling into his lower abdomen. “I-I’m close.. f-fuck, I’m close.”

Leo holds onto Eichi with one hand to keep himself up while he grasps his own length with the other. “M-Me too.. j-just a little longer…” Leo moans as he starts jacking himself off while continuing to move up and down along Eichi’s shaft. His legs start to ache, feeling weak and almost jelly like from all the stimulation. He feels a tightness in his gut, knowing that his body was going to give out any second. Without a warning, he feels himself spilling onto his own hand and onto Eichi’s abdomen, he was glad that he unbuttoned Eichi’s shirt earlier or else he would get an earful about it later about running his clothes. 

Eichi comes mere seconds later when he feels Leo’s walls clenching and tightening around him. He bites down on Leo’s shoulder hard as he holds in his whimpers, releasing his load inside of Leo, the ginger letting out a sharp gasp, holding onto Eichi tight. He slows down his pace, clenching and unclenching himself as they both ride out their orgasms. Eichi falls back onto the soft mattress and takes Leo down with him; his arms wrapped securely around the smaller boy as the two attempt to recover from their post orgasmic state and even out their breathing. “Y-You are unbelievable, Tsukinaga-kun…”

“S-Shut up.. you liked it just as much as I did.” Leo huffs and slowly pushes himself up so he looks down at Eichi. Both their cheeks were flushed red, their chests rising and falling from breathing so deeply. 

“Mmm.. maybe I did. I suppose I can’t lie about that.” Eichi admits and leans up to peck Leo’s lips. “Thank you for that. You really helped cheer me up.”

Leo is about to answer back but stops upon hearing a knock on the door. The two freeze in place as they hear one of the nurses. “Tenshouin-kun, you’re not supposed to lock the door. Please open up or else I will have to ask someone to unlock it.”

The two quickly get up in a panic state, Leo grabbing tissues to quickly clean up the mess they had made as Eichi quickly buttons up his shirt and grabs the rest of their clothing from the ground. “S-Sorry!” Eichi calls back to the nurse so she would know that he was alright. “Just a moment please!” He is beyond embarrassed, even Leo looks slightly startled at the possibility of being caught. 

Despite that, neither of them regret it. They might not admit it after this little scare, but there was a certain thrill to almost being caught in such a situation and Eichi really wouldn’t be opposed to trying this again. This was one night in the hospital that he did not mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more eileo content so I made my own I'm sorry
> 
> anyways, ya'll can find me on twitter @tennharu_


End file.
